Just Be Friends
by Tsukiko-Takaya
Summary: Luka knows the hardest choice after a hard day would be the best for her. Just be friends.
1. Chapter 1

Just Be Friends

**Based off of Luka's popular song! She knows the hardest choice would have to be the best for her…**

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Rushing into a small corner by the shower, I curled up and cried. He knocked on the door.

"Luka? Please, I'm sorry. Please come out."

We had another argument. Ever since our marriage 5 years ago, we've had many arguments. We try to settle them, but they always lurk in our minds every day after each and every one. This argument was my breaking point. I promised him I just loved him and only him, not my old boyfriend, Gakupo. How did he ever find out about how close Gakupo and I got that one night after homecoming? They hated each other, they would never talk. But thinking about Gakupo's personality brought the question to mind: Did Gakupo tell him?

"Luka, I know I did a lot of yelling, and I'm sorry about it! We can settle it with an ice cream cone like we always do, right?"

No. Not a simple ice cream cone could heal any of these.

"Luka! Open the damn door!"

He was getting angry again. I heard the door bust open, and prepared myself once more for another beating. If I didn't forgive him, he would hit me until I apologize. He never would apologize for doing this, though. He believed I deserved to feel the pain of being a terrible wife.

"Anh!" I screamed as he hit the top of my head with his fist.

This time, I let the pain sink deeper and deeper.

"Someone…please…help..." I thought.

He grabbed me by my hair until my red face was towards him, and he slapped me straight across my face. I was thrown across the floor and stomped on.

"Anh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I yelped.

"You better be." He said through gritted teeth.

He stormed out of the bathroom, leaving me spread on the floor, unable to move. After about an hour, I felt the ability to move, but didn't have the need to. I rolled onto my back, staring at the peeled ceiling.

"When will this end?" I thought over and over.

I didn't want to leave him, but I knew how unhealthy it was for me to stay with him. I envied his sweetness and looks, and how loved he made me feel. But I knew after this, there was only one choice left. Just be friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Luka

Chapter 2

Luka

"_Keep your distance at some point…"_

I couldn't stand to read any further in this book on how you get over a divorce. We haven't quite divorced yet. Actually, I've been too much of a coward to tell him. I know he wants to stay together, even if this has been a hard marriage. His sweetness, his benevolence to others, and how caring he was always comes across my mind. We sit on the old dusty couch we've had ever since we moved in together, watching a favored movie of ours. Finally, I attempt to explain our marriage to him.

"We're…falling apart..."

I looked over at him. His eyes were closed.

"I knew this was going to come someday" he muttered after a while. "Luka, I want to show you something."

He grabbed a DVD from behind the television and inserted it into the VCR. A blurry figure appeared on the television. The figure was recognized as he and I, many years ago while we were in middle school. I still had short hair, and I was in my old uniform. This was our first date. While I held onto him as he was on his bike, we explored the beautiful streets of Hiroshima. Beautiful phone charm he bought me of a bejeweled microphone still hangs on my phone and always will. The two middle-schoolers we watched had large smiles as they embraced each other tightly. The tape moved onto another event. We just graduated from high school. After taking the train home, we walked to a nearby field were we lay down together, we laughed, we talked, we kissed.

After that clip, the most memorable tape came across the screen. Our wedding day. I saw my long dress, the cheering guests, our happy smiles…

I looked over at him as I tried to hold back tears. But, tears were streaming down his face also. I didn't want to see him be pained like this anymore, and I left. Curling up in my covers, I cried. I thought about how happy we always were together, our warm smiles as we cuddled, our kiss on our wedding day…it hurt too much. I heard his footsteps come closer and closer. Shutting my eyes tight, I awaited another beating from him. But it never came. His soft arms embraced me. I felt his tears fall onto the blanket as he held me tighter and tighter.

"This is the best decision for us, isn't it…"

For the next hour, we both explained to each other how we both knew our marriage was falling apart. It was painful for us to do this, but we finally decided to divorce the weekend later. We both tried to hold back tears that day, the pain was too much. After that eventful day, he packed up his stuff and left. He had already found an apartment for himself. I wished him luck as I watched him drive off into the city. We were both happy for each other. Why? We both found the life that is truly the best for us. No matter how long and how hard it was to find the perfect place for ourselves in the world.


	3. Chapter 3: My Side of the Story

Chapter 3

My Side of the Story

"You're still seeing Gakupo!" I barged into the kitchen, seeing Luka's surprised face.

"Eh? Of course not! I haven't communicated with him at all since we broke up!"

"Why did I get a text from him talking about what you both did after homecoming? Someone like you would definitely stay with him after doing that with him!"

My face was hot. My hands were clenched into fists. I took large breaths as I tried to hold my arms back, trying to control myself. But in the past, it was hard for me to control my anger towards people. Even if I loved them as much as I loved my wife.

"What do you mean someone like me? I promise we never talk!"

"You brat! Don't lie to me!"

Luka quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. I ran after her as fast as I could as I jumped over multiple obstacles and tried to ignore different dangers. She made it to the bathroom before me. I heard a small click immediately after she slammed the door. She locked it. Instead of trying to bust the door down, I stopped to think.

"_Is this really what our marriage should be like? We'd dream about having the perfect marriage every day. Is this really what we came to be like?"_

I heard a small whimper. Luka was crying.

"I should go comfort her…" I murmured to myself.

"Luka? I'm sorry. Please come out."

I waited a few minutes. She refused to come out.

"Luka, I know I did a lot of yelling, and I'm sorry about it! We can settle it with an ice cream cone like we always do, right?"

After saying that, I realized a simple ice cream cone wouldn't settle an argument like this. With our past arguments, we could just slowly patch it up by going to get an ice cream cone at Kaito's ice cream stand down the street.

"Luka! Open the damn door!"

Damn…I was getting frustrated again. I couldn't help it, but it's hard to control anger like this. I wanted to comfort my wife. Once more, I couldn't control my body. Hitting her head with my enclosed fist, she gave a little yelp. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. She was facing me when I slapped her right across the face.

"_Er…why can't I stop? Stop it! Stop it! Why can't I stop!"_

I threw her by her hair and watched her fly to the other side of the bathroom. I stomped on her.

"_I'm sorry, Luka. I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"_

"I'm sorry!" She yelped.

"You better be." I said through gritted teeth.

That was not me talking. That was my anger, the hidden side of me talking. Why did I grit my teeth? I tried to hold back the angry words as warm tears clouded up my eyes. I stormed out of the bathroom, but I didn't apologize. I never apologize when I beat her because…I never want her to see me cry. I don't want my beautiful wife to see me cry, she will only be hurt more seeing tears stream down my face. After beating her, tears begin to well up in my eyes. Tears it seems impossible to hold back for anyone. These tears show how sorry I am, how painful it is for me to do this, and how much it hurts to see Luka be hurt. I didn't want to be just friends with her though. I loved her sweetness, how charming she is, her cooking, her beautiful eyes, her benevolence, and most of all…her beautiful singing voice. But I knew the hardest choice for us would be the hardest one for us to face. We should…just be friends.


End file.
